Gas turbine engines generally include a compressor to pressurize inflowing air, a combustor to burn a fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resulting combustion gases. The compressor may include multiple rotatable compressor rotor blade arrays separated by multiple stator vane arrays. A stator vane array may be coupled to a radially inward portion of an annular inner compressor case via an outer shroud. Minimal stator vane tip clearance between stator vanes and a rotor is desired for maximum efficiency. Due to thermal expansion and centrifugal force, clearance between the stator vane array and the rotor may undesirably vary during operation.